The Heart Of A War Hero
by TheWriterWhoIsAlone
Summary: Teresa comes back from the war, hoping to win back the heart of Bette. They both had their dreams but does that still include each other?**One Shot** (Because I love them and they should be happy and they need more fic! I selected OC because Teresa was not an option on the list)


**Disclaimer I do not own Bomb Girls**

Betty McRae was strong. Elegant may not be a describing word, well properly, adjective, to explain who she was. She however did try.

She never felt beautiful because she could never be who she wanted to be. She filmed her commercial for the girls and it just showed her how much the blue shift was proud of her but she still couldn't help but feel awkward. She knew red shift talked. When she saw her life play out on that screen, she knew that was not what she wanted. The white picket fence, yes, the house, yes, children, well that was a maybe, but as for a husband? She would rather do without.

She had finally gotten her dream.

Kate left, to pursue her wants, but her house was always buzzing. They kept in contact. Betty was happy she could still call her 'friend'.

They had said their goodbyes, and she admits she got teary eyed.

Betty had no regrets when it came to Kate, and when the time came she was the first to get her record.

Kate had sent it, just like she promised, signed and everything.

She got butterflies she admits, but she knew that was a distant dream of craving. Kate was Kate, and she would always be a part of her life, but they ran deeper than that. They trusted each other, and loved each other, and Kate's rejection would always sting slightly but Betty was able to find herself, and prove not only to the small group of women she worked with, but to the world, just what she was capable of.

She had been day dreaming of who she was, who she is, and who she wanted to be. She never felt lost, not since signed her name on the deed of her house. It was hers and no one could ever take that away.

She heard the bell ring, asking for assistance.

Betty began to turn due to the fact that at this point she had her back facing the desk as she was setting the room keys in place.

"Sorry- we are booked until…"

That's when her mouth dropped open and she felt the room spin a bit.

"Are you sure you can't find room for a wandering soldier?"

"T-TERESA!" Betty squeaked.

Teresa set down her bags, seeing as she was but a soldier with half the pay, she didn't have much to her name. That was besides the fact that she was a single woman. Well "single", and always would be according to the government. She always knew in her heart though that her whole being would belong to the blond that she left behind.

"Well, what are you doing just standing there? Aren't you going to come from behind that desk and hug me?"

Teresa smiled, showing her perfect teeth, as Betty came from behind the desk shock still written on her face. She couldn't help but squeeze a little too tight.

"I-I-"

"Can't believe your back? Can't believe you're alive? Missed you? There are plenty of words that could finish that sentence for you."

"Well YES, to all of it!"

Teresa didn't notice Betty inhale her sent like it was a newly discovered form of oxygen and Betty hardly felt Teresa nuzzle into her touch.

Then Betty came to her senses and pushed away.

"Wait what ARE you doing here? You…"

"Left? Never wrote back? Left you with the saddest goodbye kiss?"

"Stop doing that! Stop-" Betty whispered cocking her head down and to the side never not meeting the other's eyes, trying to be smooth, flat, and unrevealing in her reaction, all at the same time.

"Finishing your sentences? Reading your mind? Making me love you?" Teresa laughed and whispered looking around, but at this point it was not a big deal because they were the only ones around inside the room.

Betty crossed her arms in defense.

"This isn't a laughing matter." Betty stated.

Teresa was hurt, she knew she had technically done wrong, for all she knew Betty was spoken for by now, and that thought was what scared her most.

"Look… can we talk? Somewhere privately?"

Betty was not sure if she wanted to let this soldier hurt her, take her heart once more. Teresa could sense the reservation.

"I won't even bring my bags. If it makes you feel better!" She raises her hands. "In perfect terms of war, I agree to a 'complete surrender' solely and completely on your terms and conditions. I swear to you, I'll be Germany on this one. "

Betty couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Fine." She answers begrudgingly getting serious once more.

She allows Teresa to put her bags behind her desk, as no one could see them behind it, and they would be safe. They had almost gone forgotten during the reunion.

It's true what they say, old habits die hard. Betty took her hand and they went to her room in the boarding house up the stairs. She had the master bedroom and boy did she love it.

"Soooo… I see your business is doing well." Teresa smiled.

"Doing really well, everyone is really. Even Kate's singing career took off."

"Oh…I see." Teresa said sadly. There it was, her worst fear being realized. "Well I suppose you go visit often…and she comes down… normally I would say I should be going but really, I have nowhere to go."

"It- it's not like that Teresa." Betty shook her head.

"It's not?"

"That girl broke my heart enough times. I learned my lesson. That doesn't mean we can't be close though, she was one of us you know? It was all us girls against the world, we fought the war too."

"I hear on the front there might be another one coming up. Germany may come under a new ruler and…new nuclear weaponry that is unheard of and…"

"That's why I'm so confused. You are the one who left…"

"Seems you did well for yourself, I'm happy you…have your dream." She motioned around the room.

The fair haired woman smiled, "It wasn't that easy, although the housemates are fun."

"My dream either, it made me lose you. Betty you have to believe me, the whole time I was out there, I just…thought about coming home to you…I, I can't even say this right."

"You did what you had to do, hero." Betty smiled.

"I'm honestly not sure what I expected when I came here. I just, wanted to cross your path once more. You can kick me out, let me stay, be a friend, whatever you want, I just want you to hear me out." She motioned toward the bed.

Bette nodded and they both sat, she had honestly forgotten how attractive a woman in uniform could be.

Teresa was also forgetful of what Betty looked like; she had changed since she had been gone. She was in a dress. Her hair grew a bit longer and was now free due to the fact she did not have to wear it under the bandana anymore.

"I'm just trying to live my life, you know? And it seems whenever I got a lid on it, something like this happens." Bette sighs.

"I'm sorry…"

"V-Vera died you know?"

Teresa gasps.

"I had no idea."

"You didn't write. You left me, all alone, what was I supposed to do?" Bette said desperately. "I wasn't even sure if you were dead!"

"I told you, be happy, and you seem to be. The thing is, I got my dream, and you got yours."

"And I am happy now- things…"

"You didn't let me finish." Teresa smiled. They were now so close they could practically feel each other's breath. "I hadn't realized you were a part of that dream when I left. I saw all these girls writing their Bo's and I just wanted to write, and I wanted to write." Teresa pulled out all the letters she had written from her coat pocket and handed them to the other girl. "So I did, I couldn't send them though, it wouldn't have been right. If I had, if I HAD died…it… I just, I had seen it happen, and I didn't want that to be us."

Bette shook her head. "I know."

"I also kept all of yours. They kept me going." She pulled them out of her other coat pocket and handed them also.

"I wondered why they were never returned." Bette smiled.

"I was crazy about you and I just wanted you to know that. You let me go, but I am the one who wanted to come back. If we end up going back to war, I won't go because; for once I want to believe things can work out. I want to believe that even we can have the white picket fence. I get it if you want me to pay rent or not even be here or just be a friend. It's like I said. I just thought you should know the whole truth. I just thought that I should just not be a coward and put it all out there, on the line."

"You are the most courageous person I know, don't…"

"I left Betty. Just, thanks, for hearing me out at least." Teresa got up and was starting to leave to open the door when Betty grabbed her by the hand.

"You can't just stay here, like I said, we are full at the moment."

Teresa looked down and rubbed her neck.

"Yeah I know. I mean I would stay on a couch if you'd let me. This…you feel like home."

"You would have to stay in my room, with me." Bette smiled.

At that Teresa looked up and into her eyes, as she hoped she was not misinterpreting what any of this meant.

Betty shyly looked down as she made Teresa sit down again.

"I- I cried over you, did you know that? You broke my heart too."

Teresa felt such guilt at those words.

She lifted her hand to stroke Bette's face.

"Oh sweetie, I- I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone, especially not you."

"It's like, now you're back, out of nowhere and all these feelings are rushing, probably rushing back."

Teresa cocked her head to the side.

"What feelings?"

The soldier wanted to be certain; she didn't want one seed of doubt.

"Love." Bette said. "I told you, I felt safe…you were, my first."

Teresa nodded, feeling the truth behind the eyes she was looking into.

Betty couldn't stand it anymore. She placed a delicate kiss, which soon turned hungry. She couldn't help but giggle and she felt the weight of the other woman fall on her and she played with the buttons.

It seemed like a dream, like an old song playing in a distant memory, like the future happiness she longed for. It was all so unknown yet so common, familiar, similar, like as if everything that had ever happened came down to this moment.

"I-Missed-You." Teresa said between kisses.

Bette somehow managed then to flip them over.

"Me-Too-"She responded. Then she stopped all together and touched Teresa's nose with her index finger.

"Now, come on soldier lets go get your bags."

Teresa smiled. "Whatever you say, you're the owner!"

"That I am!" Betty said with more pride and joy than she could handle.


End file.
